1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having an operation panel and capable of accessing a network by operation of the operation panel, and a method of controlling the image processing apparatus and a storage medium storing a program to perform processing of the image processing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which is designed such that even when its operation panel is being operated, a print job received from a party other than the operator of the operation panel can be executed depending on circumstances, and relates to a method of controlling the image processing apparatus and a storage medium storing a program to perform processing of the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus such as a copier and a multiple-function printer is provided with an operation panel capable of receiving commands from a user.
It is known to provide an operation panel provided with a web (World Wide Web) browser. Therefore, according to this operation panel, screen layout of the operation panel can be changed easily by the fact that the operation panel is able to display a screen formed from HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) data.
If the image processing apparatus is connected to a network, the operation panel uses its web browser function to access an external server via the network and to display on the web browser a list of documents managed by the external server, whereby the user is allowed to select his/her desired document from the list of documents. Thus, the document on the external server can be printed easily.
However, in the known image processing apparatus, when the operation panel is being operated, a print job instructed by a party other than the operator of the operation panel cannot be executed.